


Taking Out the Trash

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: An alternate take on "The Law of Sacrifice".





	Taking Out the Trash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm. Don't sue me. This is my first Grimm fanfiction.

After the Royals have left, Adalind crumpled to the ground. Her baby is gone. She soon feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. Adalind looks up to see the Grimm. "Adalind. Diana is safe. My mom has her. I apologize for all the cloak & dagger BS. But we had to make sure your grief is genuine." Nick explained.

Adalind got up on her two unstable legs. "My baby's o.k.?" She whispered.

Nick nodded. "Diana is o.k."

Upon hearing this, Adalind latched onto Nick. And hugged the stuffing out of him. "Thank you! Thank you so very much Nick! Not even Sean would fight for his own daughter!" She elated with relief.

The captain looked like he wanted to protest, but he realized that Adalind is right.

Adalind, still fueled by the rising endorphins, grabbed Nick by the lapels on his jacket and gave him the kiss to end all kisses.

Nick's soon to be ex stepped forward. "Hey! He's my-" Juliet was cut off. As a telekinetic force shoved her into a waste bin.

Everyone was pretty shocked by what just occurred. Except for Nick & Adalind who were still making out. Only Rosalie found her voice. "Well. That's one way of taking out the trash." She quipped.

The End


End file.
